Le Kendo, l'art de tuer
by Black-Shika
Summary: Cela se situe à l'époque Meiji... Deux personnes qui s'allient suite à une course poursuite de la police armée. Pourquoi sont-ils poursuivit? Sont-ils coupable d'un crime quelconque?


_**Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. (Sakura, Toya, Tomoyo, Shaolan, Yoshizuki, Lika…) Seul Tatsuki et Sachiko m'appartiennent.**_

_Le Kendo, l'art de tuer_

Le kendo, l'art de tuer ancestral du Japon, utilisé majoritairement par les samouraïs. A la restauration de l'aire Meiji, juste après Edo et donc après la grande bataille, les samouraïs se sont vu destituer de leur gloire et de leur profession puisque le port d'armes fut désormais interdit. Avec Meiji est venu la police armée, les seules personnes avec un katana sur soi, mais ils sont pervertis, touchent des pots de vin pour ensuite abuser de leur statut autoritaire. Certains anciens samouraïs s'étant démarqués des autres par leur courage et leur force ont eu accès à des postes plutôt hauts placés en politique. Quant aux autres, il y en a qui sont devenus paysans, d'autres vagabonds, ou encore plus rien du tout ayant perdu leur raison de vivre et pour finir il y en a qui ont repris des écoles de Kendo. D'ailleurs parlons en de ces écoles où tout les jeunes se battaient pour y être accepté. Suite à Meiji, le kendo a perdu tout son prestige et beaucoup d'écoles ont dû fermer par manque d'élèves et de moyens. Quelques unes ont survécu tout de même, mais le problème reste toujours le même, le nombre d'élèves. Le port d'armes étant interdit, apprendre le kendo devient inintéressant voir même inutile aux yeux de la plupart des habitants du Japon. Les seules « armes » autorisées dans ces écoles sont les katanas en bois.

Une école dont le besoin d'élèves se fait le plus ressentir est l'école Kinomoto dont le titre de Maître du dojo se transmet à chaque génération depuis plus de 200 ans, sans oublier que cette école était de grande renommée du temps d'Edo. Aujourd'hui elle a tout perdu de son ancienne gloire. Il n'y a pas plus de cinq élèves étudiant l'art du Kendo dans ce dojo. Toya Kinomoto, jeune homme brun aux yeux noisette de 23 ans est actuellement le maître des lieux, son père étant mort durant la grande bataille. Sa sœur de 19 ans prénommée Sakura Kinomoto manie le katana depuis ses quatre ans. Tomoyo Daidouji, cousine des Kinomoto, possède pour son âge une grande sagesse d'esprit. Tatsuki un jeune garçon de 14 ans et enfin Sachiko une jeune fille de 14 ans également sont les deux seules personnes à occuper les lieux. Juste un an après la grande bataille Toya les avaient trouvés errant dans la rue. Sachiko ne se souvenait plus de son passé et avait rencontré Tatsuki deux mois auparavant. Toya leur proposa alors de devenir élèves à l'école de kendo Kinomoto.

Dans un autre coin de la ville, il y a une demeure beaucoup plus grande, plus luxueuse abritant de nombreuses pièces dont une salle d'entraînement. Shaolan, jeune homme de 20 ans s'exerce au katana dans cette salle conçue spécialement pour lui. Etant le fils de l'ancien Shogun mort récemment, il avait hérité de tout ce qu'il possédait dont sa fortune, la demeure ainsi que son titre de gouverneur de province qu'il avait obtenu à la restauration de Meiji. Shaolan n'avait rien à envier à personne, un physique plutôt avantageux, un caractère dur et glacial, un avenir garanti et la richesse, en deux mots il était très respecté mais aussi très craint. Seulement derrière ce masque de pierre, ce que peu de personnes savent, c'est qu'il y a un cœur, un jeune homme qui ne veut qu'une chose, une famille. Sa mère et trois de ces sœurs sont mortes, tuées par des pilleurs pendant que tous les hommes étaient sur le champ de guerre. Quant à sa quatrième sœur il ne sait pas si elle est toujours en vie ou bien morte, son corps n'ayant jamais été retrouvé. Son père lui, il est mort, il n'y a pas longtemps, de maladie enfin publiquement c'est ce que tout le monde croit, mais il a été retrouvé mort, le corps entièrement lacéré et recouvert de sang. Pour acheter le silence de l'homme qui l'avait découvert, Shaolan, lui avait offert une grande somme d'argent. Evidemment, comme tout homme important qu'il est, il avait reçu des lettres de menaces mais n'y faisait pas attention. Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet, pour faire simple il n'a jamais connu la chaleur d'une vraie famille. Avant de rendre l'âme, son père ne lui montrait que très rarement de l'intérêt. Il a grandi dans l'ignorance de son père et s'est lancé dans le kendo, depuis lors les entraînement se sont succédés, l'amateur est devenu professionnel…

Aujourd'hui Sakura fête ses 20 ans, seulement elle n'a jamais aimé cet évènement. La cause? Il n'y en a pas vraiment, elle ne l'aime pas c'est tout. On ne peut pas dire que se soit une jeune femme très enjouée et toujours souriante. On ne peut pas dire non plus qu'elle ne sourit jamais, mais disons que c'est rare. Par contre un rien peut la mettre en colère, comme par exemple le fait que Tatsuki ne s'applique pas en cours. D'ailleurs cela arrive assez fréquemment ces dernier temps.

_Sakura:_ Mais quand est-ce que tu vas enfin te concentrer!! Cette technique demande VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP de concentration! Cela fait maintenant UN MOIS que l'on est dessus!

_Tatsuki: _Mais j'y peux rien moi! Et puis j'en ai marre tu es toujours en train de crier pour un oui ou pour un non!

_Sakura:_ Ecoute moi!! Dehors il y a pas mal de gens pas très fréquentable! Tu dois savoir te défendre!

_Tatsuki:_ Ce n'est pas avec un katana en bois que je vais aller loin!

_Sakura:_ C'est toujours mieux que rien! Tu te rends compte si tu te trouves face à un Yakuza! Avec cette technique tu peux toujours te défendre MEME avec un katana en bois.

_Tatsuki:_ Je m'en fous des Yakuzas.

_Sakura:_ Tu oublies la perfidie de la police armée. Ils dégainent leur katana pour un rien. La dernière fois c'est Lika la sœur de Daïsuke qui a été tuée chez elle en plus! On se demande vraiment à quoi sert le gouverneur! Même pas fichu de surveiller sa police stupide!

Le visage de Tatsuki devînt pâle au triste souvenir que venait d'évoquer Sakura. Ce que cette dernière ne savait pas, c'est que Tatsuki lui cachait pas mal de chose dernièrement, ces choses qu'il gardait pour lui n'étaient pas toute blanches, mais plutôt rouge, comme le sang…

_Tatsuki_: J'en ai assez, je pars! J'ai une course à faire.

_Sakura:_ Non reviens le cours n'est pas fini.

_Tatsuki:_ Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il marchait, depuis déjà plus d'une demi heure, il réfléchissait à la scène dont il avait été témoin une semaine auparavant. Ses pas le menèrent directement au marché. En cette fin d'après midi, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Au coin d'une rue, il aperçut un soldat de la police armée, il avait complètement oublié que ces scélérat comme il aimait les appeler patrouillaient souvent et en groupe en ces lieux. Essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, il mit la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête prenant la direction du dojo. Il ne fit pas attention et… BOUM Il venait de renverser quelqu'un encapuchonné lui aussi. La capuche de Tatsuki tomba, laissant à découvert son visage. Rapidement il remit sa capuche.

_Tatsuki:_ Excusez moi, je ne fais que passer.

Moi de même

_Tatsuki:_ Parfait ciao l'ami!

Sur le point de se remettre en chemin, Tatsuki entendit une interpellation d'un officier armé et se sentit tout de suite visé, en faite il n'était pas le seul.

_Officier: _HEY TOI LA BAS AVEC LA CAPUCHE!!

_???? et Tatsuki:_ Moi?

_Officier:_ Les deux.

J'ai un truc à te proposer

_Tatsuki:_ Quoi?

Cours!!!!

Les deux alliés, étant dans la même galère -mieux vos êtres alliés qu'ennemis- s'enfuirent dans une ruelle assez étroite. Avec agilité et souplesse ils montèrent sur le toit d'une maison. En bas les officier courraient dans tous les sens à leur recherche.

Voilà qui nous donnera du répit! Mais pas pour longtemps et maintenant on fait quoi?

_Tatsuki:_ Je sens que je vais encore recevoir les foudres de Saki mais j'en ai l'habitude. Tu peux venir au dojo, il y a assez de place vu que nous sommes que cinq.

Je te remercie mon jeune ami. Je te suis, mieux vaut ne pas rester dans les parages.

_Tatsuki:_ Oui mais nous ferions mieux de rester sur les toits.

Sautant de toits en toits, ils atteignirent vite la fin de la ville, dans une rue un peu reculée. Arrivé au dojo, Tatsuki crut sentir soudain le ciel lui tombait sur la tête!

_Sakura: _Non mais tu te fiches de moi! Tu n'en avais pas pour longtemps hein? Haha la bonne blague! Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça! Le prochain cours durera deux fois plus longtemps! Et ce jusqu'à que tu puisses maîtriser parfaitement cette technique!

_Tatsuki:_ C'est bon?! T'as fini?!

_Sakura:_ Rentre vite avant que je ne m'énerve plus!

_Tatsuki:_ Vivement que Toya rentre, lui ne me crie pas dessus comme une vieille sorcière!

_Sakura:_ Quoi une vieille sorcière? Non mais tu ne t'es pas vu microbe !!

_Tatsuki:_ Pff

_Sakura:_ Bon ok c'est vrai je m'emporte facilement, mais la prochaine fois tu ne sèches pas comme ça en plein milieu!

Humm

_Sakura:_ Tiens? Ben c'est qui çuila

_Tatsuki:_ C'est assez long à expliquer… Dit à Tomoyo et Sachiko de venir écouter comme ça je raconte pas trois fois la même chose !

Une fois toute les personnes présentes, Tatsuki raconta sa course poursuite contre la police armée avec son nouvel ami qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas enlevé sa capuche. Le seul détaille qu'il n'avait pas précisé était la cause de cette fuite.

_Sakura:_ Pourquoi avoir fuit?

_Tatsuki:_ Ben… J'ai paniqué!

_Tomoyo:_ Quelque chose me dit ce n'est pas toute la vérité

Tatsuki regardait maintenant Sachiko d'un air de dire « n'en parle à personne » parce que bien évidemment Sachiko était au courant de tout. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, tout les deux ne se cachaient absolument rien ou presque…

_Tomoyo:_ Sachiko, tu n'es au courant de rien?

_Tatsuki:_ Non!

_Tomoyo:_ C'est à Sachiko que je parle!

_Sachiko:_ Je suis désolé Tatsuki mais c'est vraiment trop grave pour que tu te débrouilles tout seul.

_Tatsuki:_ Je ne veux mêler personne à cette affaire.

_Sakura:_ Sachiko dis nous tout.

_Sachiko_: Tatsuki a été témoin d'un meurtre.

Qui a tué qui?

Tout le monde regarda l'inconnu avec des yeux ronds, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, s'étant contenté de suivre la conversation, en prenant soin de garder la capuche sur la tête.

_Tatsuki:_ Je n'en suis pas sûr, la ruelle était sombre et cela c'est passé tellement vite.

Dis moi!

_Tatsuki:_ Je crois que c'est l'ancien gouverneur…

_Sakura:_ C'est impossible, il est mort de maladie.

Non il a raison, le gouverneur a été assasiné…

_Sakura:_ Et tu voulais garder tout ça pour toi! Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi la police armée te recherche?

_Tatsuki:_ C'est le chef de la police armée accompagné de quelques autres de ces hommes qui ont fait le coup.

_Sakura:_ Si ce que tu dis est vrai, nous sommes dans une sacrée mouise.

Ce qu'il dit est vrai…

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'inconnu retira sa capuche pour laisser apparaître son visage. Tout le monde en resta bouche bée.

Je me présente, Shaolan Li, gouverneur actuel.

_Sakura:_ Le gouverneur ! Rien que ça! C'est un cauchemar!! Je cache le gouverneur qui est recherché par la police armée, normalement sous ses ordres je tiens à le préciser, pour on ne sait quelle raison! C'est le monde à l'envers! Pincez moi je rêve!

_Tomoyo:_ D'accord!

_Sakura:_ Aïe pas la peine de prendre au mot ce que je dis Tomy tt Toujours est-il que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi « Son Altesse » fuit sa propre police essentiellement composée de scélérats!

_Tatsuki:_ Hey c'est moi d'habitude qui les appelle comme ça.

_Sachiko:_ Tatsuki on s'en fout royalement là!

_Shaolan:_ Trop aimable pour la politesse dont vous faîtes preuve! (vive l'ironie)

_Sakura:_ Je vous en prie! --

_Shaolan:_ Tss… Bref, je suis actuellement le gouverneur, Feu mon père a été tué par le chef de la police armée pour prendre la place de mon père. Maintenant il veut ma peau puisqu'ayant la majorité j'ai hérité de tout à sa place.

_Tomoyo:_ Ben dis donc, ça pour une surprise, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il y avait de tel complot.

_Sakura:_ Mais voyons Tomy, tout le monde sais que la police armée est malhonnête, sournoise, abusive, perfide et j'en passe. Je ne peux pas leur pardonner la mort injustifié de Lika la sœur de Daïsuke!! Et le gouverneur n'est pas mieux, que se soit l'ancien ou le nouveau, ils ne bougent pas, ils attendent que ça passe. Maintenant j'apprends qu'il y a un complot pour une lutte de pouvoir? Cela confirme bien le proverbe qui dit que les loups se mangent entre eux !!

_Shaolan:_ Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter comme ça la mémoire de mon père ni mon honneur! Nous ne savions rien de tout cela!

_Sakura:_ Mais c'est bien ce que je vous reproche! Vous ne savez rien! Vous ne savez pas l'injustice dans laquelle nous vivons depuis la nomination de la police armée!

_Tomoyo:_ Sakura calme toi!

_Sakura en pleurs:_ Lika était mon amie! Je … je... elle me manque tellement, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider. Lorsque cela s'est produit je n'étais pas là pour intervenir, pourtant je n'habite pas loin!

_Shaolan:_ Il payera pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Je vous laisse, je vais me trouver un endroit où me cacher le temps de trouver un moyen de régler tout ça.

_Tatsuki:_ Hey mec reste ici, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait assez de place.

_Sakura:_ Tatsuki a raison restez ici, cela sera plus prudent que de sortir. Toya rentre demain soir, en attendant je vous propose d'aller dormir il est tard. Sachiko montre à Shaolan une chambre.

_Shaolan:_ Toya est votre mari?

_Sakura:_ Mon frère!

Elle partit dans sa chambre sombrer dans les bras de morphée. De son côté Sachiko conduisait Shaolan dans une chambre non loin de celle de Sakura.

_Sachiko:_ Excusez moi seigneur mais vous ai-je déjà vu?

_Shaolan:_ Oublie les seigneurs, appelle moi Shaolan. Pourquoi cette question?

_Sachiko: _Ne vous faîtes pas d'idée, c'est seulement que j'ai perdu la mémoire, j'ai cru un instant que quelque chose me revenait, mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Voilà votre chambre passait une bonne nuit.

Sachiko se retira pour aller dans sa propre chambre qu'elle partageait avec Tatsuki. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient dans la même chambre est que depuis que Tatsuki avait rencontré et aussi sauvé Sachiko, ils ne se quittaient plus du tout!

Le lendemain la journée, se passa paisiblement, pour une fois. Tatsuki suivait son entraînement et s'appliquait si bien qu'il réussit enfin la technique de Sakura. Shaolan qui observait le cours fût surpris que Sakura sache aussi bien manier le katana. C'est rare qu'une femme sache aussi bien pratiquer le kendo. Lorsque Tatsuki sortit rejoindre Sachiko après son cours, Shaolan tenta sa chance.

_Shaolan:_ Tu te défends bien pour une femme

_Sakura:_ J'ai grandi dans ce dojo, c'est tout à fait normal. Et toi tu pratiques? J'ai remarqué hier que tu te trimbalais un katana qui n'est d'ailleurs pas en bois.

_Shaolan:_ Tu veux juger par toi-même si je suis débutant?

_Sakura:_ Ok, mais je n'ai que des katana en bois.

_Shaolan:_ Celui qui est accroché au mur?

_Sakura:_ C'était celui de mon père, je ne sais pas si…

_Shaolan:_ Pourquoi?

_Sakura:_ Il est à mon père, et mon frère ne veut en aucun cas que je l'utilise, il estime que je ne suis pas assez forte pour un tel honneur.

_Shaolan:_ Il n'en saura rien!

_Sakura:_ Bon

Elle décrocha l'arme. Ils se positionnèrent l'un en face de l'autre, se saluèrent respectueusement puis dégainèrent en même temps. La puissance de leur aura s'élevait et était presque égale. Le combat commença, le niveau des deux kendokas était assez impressionnant. Sakura enchaînait les attaques, tandis que Shaolan parait tous ses coups.

_Sakura:_ Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal pour un bourge!

_Shaolan:_ Merci, et toi tu tiens le coup? Face à moi c'est si dur d'habitude.

_Sakura:_ Haha ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

Le combat durait depuis au moins deux heures, ils commençaient à fatiguer mais aucun des deux n'était décidé à tomber devant l'autre. Shaolan, voyant que la technique de Sakura était plus ou moins parfaite et que ce n'est pas demain la veille que le combat s'arrêterait, tenta une feinte afin de la mettre au sol. Il parât la dernière attaque et sauta en arrière en effectuant une acrobatie. Il se tenait devant elle à quelques mètres, en position de défense.

_Sakura:_ Alors à bout de souffle?

_Shaolan:_ Parles pour toi! Pour ma part je pète la forme!

_Sakura:_ Mais oui on y croit!!

Shaolan se concentra pour l'ultime attaque. Il s'élança, vers Sakura qui fit de même, katana en main. Au moment où les deux sabres auraient dû s'entrechoquer, Shaolan se baissa, retourna son arme et avec le manche, assez long, de son katana la frappa au ventre. Surprise et déséquilibrée, Sakura lâcha son katana, tomba à terre entraînant Shaolan dans sa chute qui lui aussi sur le coup venait de lâcher l'arme d'acier. Shaolan se retrouva à califourchon sur Sakura lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme. Sakura le regardait les yeux ronds. Shaolan quant à lui, il se releva brusquement, ce qui eut pour effet qu'il retomba sur le sol. Cet homme n'était autre que Toya, maître du dojo. Etonné, il regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, sa sœur au sol avec un morveux sur elle. Puis, comme le morveux qu'il est, en se relevant, il se reprend le sol en pleine poire.

_Toya_: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

_Sakura:_ Ben en faite heu…

_Toya:_ J'attends et c'est qui l'autre bourge à côté?

_Shaolan:_ Pardonnez mon impolitesse, je me présente, Shaolan Li gouverneur de cette province.

_Toya:_ Oh! Et que fait notre gouverneur dans notre dojo sur ma sœur qui plus est!!

_Sakura:_ Stop! On ne faisait rien de mal, on se battait, c'est tout!

_Toya: _Oui... Et tu as utilisé le KATANA DE PAPA ALORS QUE JE TE L'AVAIS INTERDIT!

_Sakura:_ Oui excuse moi, c'est vrai je n'aurai pas dû… Je suis désolée, mais écoute moi un peu aussi. Je pratique depuis que je suis toute petite. Et tu ne m'as jamais autorisé à me battre avec le katana de papa prétextant que je suis trop faible. En faite même avec une autre arme que celle-ci tu ne veux pas! C'est parce que je suis une fille, et que je manie le katana aussi bien qu'un homme et que pour ça je te fais honte? C'est ça? Ne te gêne surtout pas pour me dire la vérité!

_Toya:_ Non ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais parfaitement! C'est juste que…

_Sakura: _???

_Toya:_ C'est juste que le fait que tu prennes le katana de papa voudrait dire que tu es assez grande et puissante pour partir. Dieu seul sait quel danger tu pourrais rencontrer dehors… Tu es encore si jeune.

_Sakura:_ J'ai quand même 20 ans. Puis qui te dit que je vais partir du dojo?!

_Toya:_ Tu les a eu hier je crois, joyeux anniversaire en retard.

_Sakura:_ Arrête tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les anniversaires.

_Toya:_ Haha c'est vrai. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il fait ici çuila!

_Sakura:_ C'est plutôt long à expliquer.

_Toya:_ Alors va cherche Tatsuki, de toute façon je dois lui parler à lui aussi.

_Sakura:_ Bien… Shaolan viens, j'ai deux trois trucs à te dire avant.

_Sakura:_ Tout d'abord quand tu t'adresses à Toya, tu dois faire attention à ce que tu dis, il est plus colérique que moi.

_Shaolan:_ J'en prends note.

_Sakura:_ Surtout, ne flash ni sur Tomoyo parce qu'elle est déjà fiancée, ni sur moi.

_Shaolan:_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je pourrais flasher sur toi?

_Sakura:_ Le fait que tu as rougi lorsque nous sommes tombés tout à l'heure.

Sur ce elle le laissa aller dans le salon rejoindre Toya, tandis qu'elle partait prévenir Tatsuki que Toya voulait lui parler.

_Toya:_ Avant de savoir ce que fait le gouverneur dans mon dojo, je voudrais savoir pourquoi un lieutenant de la police armée m'a demandé si je connaissais un jeune garçon avec les cheveux noir en pétard, un kimono d'entraînement au kendo, une cape noir à capuche avec un katana en bois accroché à la taille répondant au nom de Tatsuki? En fait ils le poursuivaient mais ont perdu sa trace à deux rues d'ici. Alors Tatsuki?

_Tatsuki:_ Ben..euh...en faite, on t'attendait pour pouvoir en discuter. Je suis recherché par les autorités locales.

_Toya:_ Mais oui, et le gouverneur est là pour une visite de courtoisie.

_Tatsuki:_ J'ai été témoin d'un crime perpétré pas le chef de la police armée, maintenant il me recherche pour me faire taire.

_Toya:_ Mais ils commettent je ne sais combien de crimes, c'est pas nouveau, toute la ville est au courant.

_Shaolan:_ Permettez moi d'intervenir, ce n'est pas n'importe quel crime. L'ancien gouverneur, mon père a été assassiné par le chef de la police armée, Yoshizuki, et cela pour qu'il puisse prendre sa place, mais il avait mal calculé son coup puisque j'ai la majorité.

_Toya:_ Je comprends, donc si j'ai bien tout suivi, vous aussi on veut votre peau.

_Sakura:_ Exactement. Maintenant reste à savoir ce que l'on compte faire. Parce que Tatsuki ne peut pas rester en fuite toute sa vie.

_Toya: _D'autant plus qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à débarquer ici, je suis sur que la vieille sorcière d'en face ne va pas se gêner pour te dénoncer.

_Tatsuki:_ Bien sûr elle n'a jamais pu me blairer.

AAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

_Tatsuki:_ Sachiko!! Les ordures, ils sont déjà la!

Tatsuki se leva et courut jusqu'à l'entrée n'entendant pas les protestations de Toya, Sakura et Shaolan lui disant de ne pas se précipiter comme ça pour ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Ce qu'il vit lui fit monter une haine sans limite dans la gorge. Yoshizuki, tenait Sachiko par la taille en l'empêchant de s'enfuir avec un couteau braqué en haut de sa gorge.

_Yoshizuki: _Alors mon petit Tatsuki ! On va se rendre bien gentiment sans faire d'histoire sinon la jolie fille que voilà sera confiée au monsieur qu'il y a non loin de moi. Je peux te dire en plus qu'il sait y faire avec les jolies adolescentes.

_Tatsuki:_ Ordure!!

Les autres agents se rapprochaient dangereusement de Tatsuki. Alors il se jeta sur un katana exposé dans l'entré comme celui du père de Sakura, à la différence que celui-ci appartenait au père de Tomoyo qui ne pratiquait plus le kendo, seulement en de rare occasions.

_Yoshizuki:_ Ne me dit pas que tu veux te battre contre moi.

_Tatsuki:_ Pourquoi pas?

_Yoshizuki:_ Comme tu voudras, que dirais tu si Tanaki violait devant toi cette charmante jeune fille?

_Tatsuki:_ Lâche!!! Tu es un homme mort.

Yoshizuki poussa Sachiko vers Tanaki, l'homme immonde à qui il avait promis la demoiselle. Sachiko hurla sur le coup et se débattait tant bien que mal mais la prise de Tanaki était forte, beaucoup trop forte pour qu'elle puisse se dégager. Tatsuki fut très rapide à ce moment là. Il fonça sur Tanaki, ce dernier s'étant retourné après avoir lancé sans ménagement Sachiko par terre. Il le transperça, à l'épaule. Tanaki tomba, mais n'était pas mort, Tatsuki l'acheva avec un coup en plein cœur. Sachiko encore sous le choc regardait le corps de Tanaki fixement avant de remonter son regard vers Tatsuki.

_Tatsuki:_ Sachiko sauve toi, je les retiens

_Sachiko:_ Non!

_Tatsuki:_ PARS!!!

Sachiko partit à toute vitesse des lieux, le coeur lourd de laisser derrière elle la moitié de son âme. Elle ne le laissera pas seul longtemps, les paysans d'à côté avec qui elle était en bon terme allaient l'aider. De son côté Yoshizuki était plus que contrarié, tout s'était vite passé, en à peine quelques minutes, en plus il savait pertinemment que les résidents du dojo ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre, ce qui le dérangeait plus que tout.

_Yoshizuki:_ Alors c'est entendu mais tu devras d'abord tuer tous mes hommes, laisse moi te dire que nous sommes une vingtaine. La tâche ne sera pas facile pour toi qui es seul.

Trois personnes arrivèrent, juste au bon moment, chacun muni d'un katana d'acier et non de bois.

_Shaolan:_ Qui te dit qu'il est seul!!

_Yoshizuki:_ Tiens mais ne serait-ce pas notre cher gouverneur qui a déserté son poste, pour on ne sait quelle raison ?!

_Shaolan:_ Ne faîtes pas l'innocent Yoshizuki! Toya, Sakura, Tatsuki occupez vous des autres, j'ai des comptes à régler avec ce traître.

_Yoshizuki:_ Allons cher gouverneur, je suis plus vieux que vous, j'ai acquis beaucoup plus d'expérience que vous n'osez espérer en posséder un jour.

_Shaolan:_ Je ne vois pas où vous auriez pu acquérir de l'expérience? Est-ce par exemple en vous attaquant à des pauvres gens qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre comme cette jeune fille dont on m'a parlé.

_Yoshizuki:_ Lika?

Sakura, aux prises avec plusieurs soldats de Yoshizuki, sortit de sa concentration au combat au nom de son ancienne amie, et elle évita de justesse un coup. Elle neutralisa son adversaire tout de suite en le transperçant de son katana qui avait prit une teinte rouge.

_Yoshizuki: _Lika ne voulait pas de moi et j'ai du la tuer.

_Shaolan:_ Monstre!

A présent les deux adversaires se fixaient. Aucun n'osait bouger de peur de donner l'occasion à l'autre de prendre l'avantage. Autour d'eux le combat faisait rage mais ils ne s'en occupaient pas, trop occupés à accroître leur aura meurtrière. La tension était à son comble… L'atmosphère qui régnait était en quelques mots: lourde de haine, de reproche, d'envie de tuer… A l'opposée d'où ils se trouvaient quelqu'un cria de toute ses forces, Toya venait de lui couper un bras. Ce fut le signal, ils sortirent leur katana de leur fourreau et s'élancèrent prêt à se battre pour défendre leur idée, leur vie, aussi pour se venger…

Aucun des deux ne prenaient l'avantage ce qui agaçait fortement Yoshizuki. De son côté Shaolan voulait mettre un terme à l'affrontement le plus vite possible, seulement cela durait depuis plus d'une demi heure. Son adversaire ne se vantait pas pour rien de sa force, Shaolan ne pouvait le nier, il était fort… Sous les assauts de Yoshizuki, Shaolan reculait, il se trouvait presque contre le mur. C'est alors que le vent tourna en sa faveur, voyant une ouverture dans la technique de Yoshizuki. Il le frappa à l'épaule lui infligeant une magnifique entaille le désarçonnant un peu. Yoshizuki recula…

_Shaolan:_ Tu parlais de quoi? D'expérience il me semble, non?

_Yoshizuki:_ La ferme! Amène toi je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot!

Shaolan trop confiant ne vit pas l'attaque venir. Yoshizuki utilisa la même ruse que son adversaire lorsqu'il se battait contre Sakura plus tôt, à la seule différence que Yoshizuki n'utilisa non pas le manche du katana mais bien la lame d'acier. Shaolan ne put esquiver ayant vu trop tard le coup. Yoshizuki enfonça la lame en bas du ventre, à droite. Shaolan s'écroula. Sakura s'étant retournée à ce moment vit toute la scène.

_Sakura:_ Nooooooooooon

_Yoshizuki:_ Haha voilà ce que c'est de se surestimer face à plus fort que soi.

Sakura courut vers le corps de Shaolan. Il n'était pas mort, mais la blessure était grave, il ne pouvait plus se battre dans cet état.

_Sakura:_ TATSUKI!!

Tatsuki venait de tuer un autre soldat lorsqu'il entendit Sakura l'appeler se demandant se qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle l'interpelle en pleine bataille. En réponse à sa question il vit non loin de lui, Shaolan étendu à terre, du sang commençant à se répandre sur ses vêtements, puis sur le sol.

_Sakura:_ Tatsuki!

_Tatsuki:_ Oui

_Sakura:_ Prends soin de Shaolan, il n'est pas mort. Je vais me battre contre Yoshizuki.

_Toya:_ Tu n'y penses pas! Je vais me battre contre lui.

_Sakura: _Toi occupe toi des derniers soldats, il n'en reste pas beaucoup. Quand tu auras finis ne te mêles surtout pas du combat. C'est le mien!

_Toya:_ D'accord, j'ai confiance! Après tout tu es assez forte pour manier comme il le faut le katana sacré de notre père…

_Sakura:_ Oui… Yoshizuki! Viens je t'attends!

_Yoshizuki:_ Toi? Une femelle croit qu'elle peut me battre? Moi le commandant chef de la police armée la plus redouté de tout le Japon. C'est risible! Permettez moi de rire!

_Sakura: _On verra bien qui rira le denier! En attendant au lieu de déblatérer tes conneries bats toi!

_Yoshizuki:_ A vos ordres beauté.

_Sakura:_ Je déteste par dessus tout lorsque l'on m'appelle comme ça!

Yoshizuki se rapprocha de Sakura, arme en main prêt à frapper à tout moment. Sakura pris les devant en attaquant de front. Il parât tout de suite. Sakura était très désavantagée, en effet elle fatiguait à vu d'œil à cause de son combat contre Shaolan avant l'arrivée de Toya sans oublier ceux livrés contre les hommes de Yoshizuki. Alors tout s'enchaîna à une rapidité ahurissante, Sakura puisa dans ces dernières forces pour tenter la technique qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à apprendre à son jeune élève, Tatsuki. Elle se déplaça vite sur le côté esquivant une attaque qui aurait pu lui être fatale, frappa de toutes ses forces sur l'envers de la lame afin de déséquilibrer son adversaire le temps de pouvoir se placer derrière lui pour le faire tomber au sol. Pendant sa chute il laissa tomber son arme. Au moment où Sakura allait lui donnait le coup de grâce quelqu'un intervint…

_Toya:_ Sakura! Attends avant de le tuer!

_Sakura: _Attendre quoi?

_Toya:_ Je veux juste savoir la vérité

_Sakura: _???

_Toya:_ Yoshizuki! J'ai entendu par Daisuke que Lika voyait un homme en cachette, elle lui en parlait sans pour autant lui dire son nom. Etais-tu au courant?

_Yoshizuki:_ Maintenant que je vais mourir cela n'a plus d'importance alors je vais dire la vérité. Oui je le savais puisque c'était moi…

_Sakura:_ Quoi c'est tout bonnement impossible!

_Toya: _Sakura laisse le finir veux-tu?!!!

_Yoshizuki:_ Nous nous voyons en cachette, souvent… Très souvent… Nous nous aimions vraiment beaucoup, mais nous n'avions pas le droit. La mère de Lika, l'a fiancée à un autre homme que moi, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter alors nous voulions fuguer tous les deux mais peu de temps avant notre départ elle a appris qu'elle était malade d'une maladie incurable, elle n'en a parlé qu'à moi et son frère. Elle en avait assez, de plus le médecin lui a dit que ces derniers jours seraient très douloureux, alors elle m'a demandé de mettre fin à ces jours. Elle ne voulait mourir que par la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait, je lui avais promis de la rejoindre le plus vite possible au ciel mais je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. J'ai mis fin à ses jours dans sa chambre, juste après sa mère est entrée, j'ai inventé un mensonge bidon pour ne pas qu'elle ait de mauvaise penser envers Lika parce que même sa fille morte, elle en aurait été capable.

_Toya:_ Tu vas la retrouver, elle en sera heureuse. Je vais pouvoir raconter la vérité à Daisuke.

_Sakura:_ Passe lui le bonjour de ma part! Adieu!

Sakura enfonça la lame dans le cœur de Yoshizuki. Il s'en était allé, mort sur le coup. Son visage ne montrait aucune trace de douleur quelconque. Il était paisible.

_Toya:_ Toujours est-il qu'il y a un autre truc qui me chiffonne!

_Sakura: _Quoi donc?

_Toya:_ S'il voulait mourir au plus vite, pourquoi vouloir devenir gouverneur en tuant les Li?

_Sakura: _Je ne sais pas, le mystère plane...

_Toya:_ Toi ça va?

_Sakura:_ Oui pourquoi?

_Toya:_ Je te signale que tu viens de tuer un homme! Cela ne te fait rien?

_Sakura: _Non… Le kendo est avant toute chose l'art de tuer…

Quelques mois plus tard

Shaolan s'était remis de ses blessures, et passait souvent voir Sakura et les autres, enfin surtout Sakura… Ces deux s'étaient grandement rapprochés, certains disaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, un couple quoi, ils démentaient à chaque fois pourtant lorsqu'il était seul, ce n'était pas en amis qu'ils se comportaient, car le fait que le gouverneur sorte avec une kendoka aurait fait le plus beau scandale de toute la province. Les seuls à être au courant étaient Tomoyo qui s'était marié et habitait désormais dans le village voisin, Toya bien entendu même s'il n'était pas vraiment "open", Tatsuki et Sachiko aussi était au courant. D'ailleurs ces deux derniers finirent enfin par s'avouer leur amour, ce n'était pas trop tôt. On pouvait dire à présent qu'ils ne se cachaient vraiment plus rien, le dernier secret étant levé. Puis la dernière bonne nouvelle, Sachiko finit par retrouver la mémoire. En allant cherchait des gens, dans la précipitation elle trébucha et se cogna la tête. Ce qui eu pour effet de lui ramener la mémoire intacte. Elle comprit pourquoi elle semblait connaître Shaolan. Sachiko et la petite sœur disparut n'était en fait qu'une seule et même personne.

Les nombreux combats qu'avait menés Sakura quelques mois plus tôt l'avait faîte progresser sans compter tous les entraînements qu'elle suivait à la lettre. A présent elle battait Shaolan deux fois sur trois.

Comme quoi une femme peut être supérieure à un homme...

_The End_


End file.
